


Drabbles et Histoires courtes : Haikyuu!

by HaruCarnage



Series: Compilation de petits textes [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Petits textes sur le fandom sans aucune prétention, juste pour m'amuser





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : pas à moi  
> Rating: K  
> Personnages Hinata Shouyo et Tsukishima Kei  
> Note : bizarre de reprendre l'écriture, mais j'ai profité d'un arbre à drabble.

Lui et son regard méprisant, Comme Hinata pouvait détester cette grande perche. Son fichu sourire, il lui aurait bien fait avaler. Mais, il devait s'entraîner à faire ces fichus services. Il soupirait, ignorant du mieux qu'il le pouvait les petits rires moqueurs de l'autre ailier. Autant de dire qu'il avait raté plus d'un saut à cause de ce sale type. C'est lui qui serait sur le terrain, pas lui. Bien fait. Il tirait la langue à son rival, ce dernier le snobait comme si rien n'était. Le faux-jeton. Un jour, il aurait sa peau. Quitte à devoir trouver un temps de libre pour l'étrangler. Et le mener hors des yeux indiscrets.


	2. Punition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Cent aller-retour du terrain, c'était horrible, mais leur punition pour perdre contre une équipe. Ils étaient l'équipe de Karasuno. Ils voleront encore plus haut que les autres joueurs. Les corbeaux domineront le ciel du Japon. Et si pour ça, ils devaient commencer par apprendre à perdre. Ils le feraient. Tant qu'ils seraient une équipe, ils avanceront. Qu'importe les coups durs, ils se relèveront. Car c'était ça être une équipe. Ils continuaient, malgré la chaleur, la fatigue ou les rires des autres équipes. L'adversaire, bientôt, pleurera toutes les larmes de son corps. Les corbeaux auront tout prix pour être encore meilleur.


End file.
